Don't Tell!
by Roselna
Summary: Tag is a fun game. Cooking lessons with Jelly? I'd rather not. Electra sleeping over is fun. But if Mungo listens in on secrets, then steals your diary and reads it out to the entire Junkyard, you would change you mind too.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off a game me and Hazel did about a week ago....and please don't get mad at me if I suck at POV stories.

* * *

_Jemima's P.O.V._

"Come on, Lectra!" I yelled, pulling in front of my best friend.

Pounce was it.

"I'm trying!" she yelled back, running and trying to catch up with me.

We didn't want to be it. No one wants to be it.

But then we heard Pouncivul shout: "Vicky's it!"

I think we slowed down almost immediately.

"We're safe now, huh?" I asked, panting slightly.

"Yeah. The most Vicky'll do is say 'I don't want to be it!' then go off in a corner and pout."

It was true. Victoria never liked playing games that involved her being it.

"Unless she's actually playing today," I reasoned. "She can actually run pretty fast."

Electra practically snorted. "Only 'cause of those ballet jumps and turns. Have you ever been in the way of one of her jump-kick things?"

"No." I always watched out for those. Still do.

"Well, lucky you. They hurt!" she said, rubbing her back.

I believed that.

"So, do you know how many toms she's bringing to the ball?" Leccy asked.

"Umm...I know it's more than one."

Mistoffelees, for one. Probably Pounce and Tumble, too.

"I know she's bringing Misto,"

Score for Jem.

"Plato, Mungo, Munkus, Admetus, Pounce," Electra listed, ticking off each tom on one of her fingers.

"What about Tumble?" I asked. And, no, I wasn't asking because I liked him. Truthfully.

"Nope. But I'm feeling like I'm forgetting someone," she said. Her brow was furrowed, the way it always got when she tried really hard to remember something.

We were wandering around the junkyard. Very slowly, but wandering.

"Oh, Alonzo!" she said, snapping her fingers.

Yikes. Didn't want to hear that name. Oh, I felt bad for Vicky. Getting Cass mad was not pretty.

"So that's six? And what was last year, four?"

"Wait, I forgot Tugger. So seven."

"Does he even count? He goes with practically every queen," I reasoned.

"He does. She asked him yesterday."

Well, okay then. Then I heard the padding of paws coming towards us.

Electra tensed. "Who's there?" she called out.

Tumble's head popped around the corner.

We both relaxed. For a moment, that is.

Suddenly, Vicky landing in front of all three of us. I guessed she was playing that day.

"You're it," she said, poking Tumble's arm.

All I know is that the next thing we did was Electra pulled me into the bushes. Did I mention that she was an expert hider?

Before I could ask any questions, she had clapped a paw over my mouth and watched between the leaves carefully.

"Alright," she said after a little bit, taking her paw off my mouth and pushing me out of the bushes.

"I feel bad for Vicky. Getting Cassandra mad isn't fun," I said. At least, it hadn't been for me.

"How do you know? Did you get her mad or something?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Umm, yes," I answered. It had been against me to lie.

"Doing what?" Electra asked.

"Nothing," I said, a little too fast. But she dropped it.

We walked in silence for a little.

But then she asked: "So are you going to the ball with anyone?" Her voice was what we called 'Vicky'. As in, girly.

"Umm, not yet," I said, cautious. You never knew where Electra would take things.

"Okay."

We walked in silence again.

"So, who do you like?" she asked, her voice 'Vicky' again.

I stared at her.

"Because Victoria was saying that you like Tumblebrututs."

"Umm...well, I..." Like I said, it's against myself to lie.

Electra knew that.

"So you do!" she all but squealed.

* * *

_Electra's P.O.V._

Jem liked Tumble! How cute.

No way in san heck am I going to say who I like.

"So, what exactly did you do to get Cass angry?" I asked.

She was turning pink beneath her fur. "Nothing," was her reply.

Then she stopped walking.

"Where are we, exactly?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's go through the bushes!" I love bushes. I blend in so well.

She sighed. "Let's go."

I don't think I've been in these before...wonder where they go.

"What the heck?" Jem said when we go to the other side. That's what went through my head, too.

"Are we in the front of the junkyard? How those that work?" I asked. I don't truthfully like things that don't make sense.

Jemima shrugged. Then her eyes lit up. "There's Misto!"

Misto! Where? Oh, there!

We started running towards him.

"Hey, Misto!" Jem said, skidding to a halt. "Tumble's it, you know."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And you expect me to poof you somewhere?"

"Well...yeah, pretty much," she said.

Her and not being able to lie.

Wait, why is Misto looking at me!? And why does he have that amused look on his face?!

"Well," he said, a grin spreading out over his face. "Tumble got me. And Electra's it!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well? Did I do a good job?


	2. Chapter 2

Ello.

Vio: Well, I don't know how to make it go much faster. I'm just writing what went on in our heads.

Misterfleas: Well its true!

* * *

_Electra's P.O.V._

GASP! Misto was it!

AND HE GOT ME!

My best friend, the Magical Mister Mistoffelees...sigh...

What!? NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM! What the heck are you thinking?

So, anyway, now I'm it.

Jem laughed and ran away. Curse her speed.

I turned towards Misto. but he pooffed away.

Grr. I don't like being it.

Hmm.....I wonder if Tugger knows we're playing....hehe!

* * *

_Jemima's P.O.V._

Misto was it! I would have never guessed!

I like being small and fast. I'm the smallest one in the junkyard, and one of the fastest.

Wonder who Leccy's gunna get....I can never predict what she's going to do.

"TUGGER'S IT!"

Oh Heavyside. Tugger? Who is she kidding?

Speaking of my best friend, Electra came running up towards me, smiling. She was holding something shiny.

"I got his belt!" she exclaimed.

I stared at her.

Then Pounce's voice rang out. "I'M IT!"

"Let's go give it back," I said, taking her by the arm. Electra pouted for a minute.

But then she perked up. "Okay."

We walked back towards where Tugger had been.

"Hi Tugger!" Electra said, waving frantically. She was messing with him, big time.

He glared at her, snatching back his belt.

Lectra's eyes were excited.

I don't like it when they get like that. It usually means she's either doing something evil or going on sugar high.

"Hey Tugger," my friend started. "Do you know what Jem did to get Cass angry?"

I let out some kind of noise. I think it was some kind of strangled yelp.

SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

I grabbed her arm with one paw and covered her mouth with the other. Then I gave Tugger a glare.

"Umm, I do, but if I tell Jem's gunna kill me," he said.

I have to admit, for being the really sweet and innocent one of the junkyard I'm pretty dang good at giving death glares.

"Aww," Lectra said. It was kinda muffled.

I took my paw off her mouth.

"Thank you," she said, then tried to yank her arm free. But I have a pretty strong grip for a small cat.

We started walking again. And then we ran into Alonzo.

"Hi Alonzo!" Electra called. "Can you get her to let go of me?"

He turned towards me. With his chocolate brown eyes...stop it, Jemima! That's exactly what caused trouble last time.

"Jemima," he said. "Let go of her for a second."

I dropped her arm.

One Mississippi.

And I grabbed back on.

"There. Let go for a second," I said.

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"'Kay, bye!" I said, yanking Electra away before she could ask.

We started walking again.

"Please let go," she moaned.

"You have to promise not to run off and ask someone what I did."

She frowned. "Fine."

I grudgingly let her arm down.

Then someone ran up behind us.

"MIMA'S IT!" Pouncivul screamed.

Uh! I don't wanna be it! But I'm not going to be like Vicky.

I looked around. Electra disappeared into the bushes. Darn it!

Then my eyes locked on Alonzo, who was back where we had left him. I dashed back, poked him and yelled, "ALONZO'S IT!"

And I don't think he was even playing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, we seriously stretched the tag game out this long. And longer. Sorry if it starts to get boring, but the games almost over.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm SO super sorry for not updating this story for well over a month. I need to try and keep a health balance.

Getsemone: I know. Hazel over there somewhere just loves to annoy Tugger. Or use him in annoying me.

Hazelthorn: You actually reviewed one of my stories! Normally, I don't get reviews from you! You just tell me when you see me the next time!

Violaunte: Simple. Jemima got tagged, then tagged Alonzo.

Misterfleas: I love it when Jemima scares others. She's so small and innocent, she doesn't normally get to!

xx-jenii-xx: I'm updating now! It's not exactly soon, but it's better than never!

Fantasia-the-Crazy: Umm, well she, umm.....THAT'S NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!

Six reviews! I wonder why I didn't update sooner? There was so much encouragement!

* * *

_ Electra's P.O.V._

I think Alonzo got Mungo. And I think Mungo's going to get Teazer. Although it's doubtful for even him to get her. It was sheer luck for Alonzo to catch Mungojerrie.

Hehe. I found an awesome hiding spot! It's up here in a tree! Lots of leaves! I blend in so well!

"Lec?" Uh-oh. Someone's there!

Oh, wait. It's just Jemima. "Up here!" I called.

She looked up with some kind of look that was mixed with worry, amusement, and annoyance. "Mungo got Teazer."

WOAH! First time in tag history! Rumpleteazer's it!

Suddenly, someone landed on a branch next to me.

"You're i'" she said, poking me.

"You're it," I said, poking back. This went on for about five minutes, until I jumped out of the tree. Jemima shook her head, and then we started running. Until Mom called my name.

"ELECTRA!"

"Uh-oh." Jem and I looked at each other, then turned around to face my mom.

"Okay. Time for you to come and learn to cook!" she said, beckoning. Jemima looked offended.

"But my mom already taught us!" she said.

"Yes," My mother insisted, "But she didn't teach Electra. So she must come and learn."

I hate it when my mom does this. Always ruins our fun.

Jem looked like she was deep in thought. "I'll come to!" she said out of nowhere.

I don't think Mom did, but I detected the fake happiness in her voice.

"Yes," my mother said. I don't think she was talking to us anymore. "Slowly but surely I will have all the students! And Jenny will have none!" All during this she was wringing her paws like a evil scientist or something.

Jem came and stood by me. "Didn't she set the oven on fire last time she cooked?"

Not that I know of. But that's hard, setting an oven on fire. I shook my head.

Jemima didn't see to believe me. But she followed my mom with me. As we approached my house, Jem got this funny look on her face.

You know. The one that no one can figure out what she's thinking.

"You know, why don't we...go to my house!" she said. The last part came out really fast. She's trying to save me! Good Jemmy! "Bye Jelly!" she said, yanking me away by the arm. What is it with her and keeping a grip on my arm today?!

And then we ran away before my mom could protest.

* * *

_Jemima's P.O.V._

Cooking lessons with Jelly.......scary. Leccy and I didn't talk, just walked. Eventually, shouts came to our ears.

"She's my date for the ball!" That sounded like Misto. Oh dear.

"No! She's coming with me!" And that sounds like Plato. This can only mean one thing.

"Vicky," Lectra hissed.

"You gouys are insane! She's comin' wiv meh!" And the cockney accent means only one thing. Mungojerrie.

As we got closer, we could see that they were fighting. Literally. I heard Lec drawn in a breath when we got a glimpse of Misto's already slightly-blood-stained white fur.

"We have two options," I said. "We can walk away and risk one of them being killed, or we can walk in there and try to stop it, and risk being hurt."

We looked at each other for a few seconds, then walked towards the fighting toms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm going to stop there. I have to deal with my screaming two year old sister, who wanted the same cereal I had. So I gave her some. Now she insists by screaming in my ear that it wasn't what I had. And now she wants my mom, who isn't exactly in the same state as me at the moment.


	4. Discontinuation

I'm very, very sorry about this....but I've lost interest in this story. And most of my memory of the plot that came from the afternoon that I spent with Hazelthorn that resulted in this story.

But the gist was that Mungo stole Jemmy's diary, read it to some of the junkyard. Then Vicky got a hold of it, and read the whole thing aloud. Then Lec and Jem both were hiding out in a fort thingy when their parents showed up and cornered them. And then my mom came and picked me up, leaving us unable to complete the story. We rarely ever do.

So I'm very sorry to all the people that have been reading this. And for you curious readers: I'm pretty sure, I never actually decided, that Jem had made out with Alonzo, ending up incurring the anger of Cassandra.

So, in short, this story is discontinued, and will probably be deleted at some point.


End file.
